


Like Looking in the Mirror

by Thebiwife



Category: ER (TV 1994), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Worlds Colliding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife
Summary: A familiar looking patient is wheeled into County General's ER
Relationships: Alicia Florrick & Carol Hathaway, Alicia Florrick & Grace Florrick, Alicia Florrick & Zach Florrick, Alicia Florrick/Peter Florrick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Like Looking in the Mirror

“Carol, we have a 31 year old who’s 24 weeks pregnant, slipped and fell on the ice. Fractured ankle looks pretty nasty. Curtain two.” Mark handed the chart to Nurse Hathaway.

“Whose patient?”

“Mine. Could you check on the foetus and make sure we have a full history?”

“Sure.”

Carol pushed back the curtain. “Hi, Mrs...Florrick? I’m Carol Hathaway, I just need to ask you a few questions.”

“Oh my God.”

“What?” Carol looked up and her eyes met the patient’s.

“It’s like looking in a mirror.”

Carol didn’t know where to look so kept her eyes in line with Mrs. Florrick’s, smiling politely, until she blinked and snapped out of the stupor.

“Do you smoke Mrs. Florrick?”

“Not since I had my son. Please, call me Alicia.”

“Sure. He’s how old now?” Carol looked over to the toddler sitting at the end of the bed, playing with a toy lion.

“Fifteen months.”

“Are you breastfeeding?”

“No, we weaned Zach at twelve months.”

“And you’re 24 weeks along now? Is that right?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, well, we’ll do an ultrasound just to make sure baby is ok.”

“Aren’t you...freaked? By this.”

“By what.”

“We’re...identical.”

“I wouldn’t say identical.”

“Hathaway...are you Irish?”

“No. I'm English. And Ukrainian.”

“I can’t believe you don’t see it.”

“I see it,” Carol laughed. “I’ve just seen stranger things.”

“Are you married? Kids?”

Carol shook her head to both.

“They’d snap you up in seconds at the club.”

“I only attract men that are no good for me,” Carol smiled sarcastically, tying the band around Mrs. Florrick's arm. "Just taking your blood pressure."

“I know what that's like,” Alicia laughed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t say that, having my second child with my husband and all.”

Carol mimed zipping up her lips. "I’m gonna go get the scanner, I’ll be right back.”

“Can you call my husband? Peter Florrick, Deputy State’s Attorney.”

“Sure,” she smiled and closed the curtain.   
  


* * *

  
Carol hovered around Randi until the phone became free, eventuallu getting through to her patient's husband's line after getting put through to the State's Attorney's Office from the operator. “Hi, Peter Florrick please. Yes I’ll hold.”

“Hey, I just saw your doppelgänger in curtain two,” a mischievous voice whispered into her ear.

“You know, Jerry, I don’t see it. _Hi_ , yes, Mr. Florrick.”

“What are you playing at Alicia, you know I’m in meetings all day? what’s wrong?”

“My name is Carol Hathaway, your wife has been brought into the ER with a broken ankle.”

“Seriously, Alicia. Why the prank?”

“Mr. Florrick. This is Carol Hathaway, RN. I’m at County General Hospital, Chicago. Your wife is here with a broken ankle. Ask for Nurse Hathaway at the ER when you get here.” Carol slammed the phone down.

“Who’s rattled your cage?” Jerry laughed.

“Now the husband of my apparent long lost sister thinks I’m pulling his leg. Do we really look that alike? We apparently _sound_ alike.”

“Do who look that alike?” Mark asked, helping Carol with the scanner.

“Me and the patient in curtain two?”

“Broken ankle? Nah, I don’t see it.”

“You’re hardly renowned for your impeccable eyesight Dr. Greene,” Lydia said in passing.

“Are you sure you weren’t separated at birth? Do you both have half a love heart necklace, waiting for you to be reunited,” Randi laughed, following Carol to the patient.

“Please, she’s older than me.”

"By...two years," Mark commented, checking the patient's chart.

"Never reveal my age to anyone, Greene," Carol sneered.  
  


* * *

  
“So Baby Florrick is fine, do you know the sex?”

Alicia nodded. “Baby girl.”

“Congratulations.”

“We’re very happy, one of each. Then after this one I’d get my tubes tied if my husband let me.”

“There are plenty of options to consider. We can write you a script for an IUD that you can get fitted after the birth. Or there’s the injection, or implant.”

“Yeah, I don’t know. I still think my husband might have something to say about that.”

“Is he Catholic?”

“No, just stubborn.”

“Yeah, he was pretty stubborn on the phone.”

“He was? I’m sorry.”

“He wouldn’t believe that I wasn’t you.”

"I told you, we're like...separated at birth or something."

"Well unless your poor mother had us twenty-four months apart I don't think that was possible."

"You know, I'm home a lot, not worked since I had the kids. We could get a bit of cash if we went on one of those daytime talk shows."

"Sorry," Carol smiled. "What did you do before the kids?"

"I was a lawyer."

"A _lawyer_?"

"Don't I look like I could be a lawyer?"

"Sure, I just didn't think lawyers would actually watch _Jerry Springer_ or _Judge Judy_."

"You'll watch anything when you finally get your TV back from a toddler," Alicia said, ruffling Zach's hair.

"I wouldn't know about that," Carol laughed. "Right, we'll get one of someone in here to put a cast on your foot and fit you for crutches, then you can go."

"Is my husband coming in?"

"I don't know, I told him where you were."

"Carol, there's a Peter Florrick looking for you?" Jerry said, tapping her on her shoulder. "Tall guy in a suit, douchey haircut."

"Send him over," she replied, brushing her curls out of her face. 

"Alicia, are you ok?" he asked, looking Carol in the face as he said it. Carol averted her eyes and stepped back, not a fan of the attention he gave her.

"Just broken my ankle, I slipped on the ice," Alicia shrugged.

"How did you manage that?" he laughed.

"Maybe walking with a toddler when I'm twenty-four weeks pregnant and _you_ insist I still wear heels."

"Appearances, darling," Peter said, forcing Carol to turn away so she didn't visibly gag in front of him. "Can we get going?"

"Sure," Carol smiled. "Are you in a car? I don't think the stiletto is wise with the crutches."

"Yep, car's waiting."

"Bye, thanks for everything," Alicia smiled. 

"You're welcome," Carol smiled back, picking up Zach, expecting to pass him to his Dad who instead just put him down and watched him wander behind his mother who struggled on her crutches towards the door.

"You must be the nurse I spoke to on the phone?" Peter said, addressing Carol for the first time. "Here's my card, if you ever, you know." He winked at her.

Carol stopped dead on the spot, in shock.

"Did he just!?" Lydia asked Carol, watching him leave.

"Yup. What a creep. Shoot me if I ever marry a guy like that."


End file.
